Star☆Wings Pretty Cure!
Star☆Wings Pretty Cure! is a series by Hikari Aikawa, Megumi Chiaki, and Lulu Hagoromo. Plot Star☆Wings Pretty Cure! episodes Yume Nijino, wants to become a '''legendary idol!' '' But when evil starts attacking, taking away happiness in the form of the Aikatsu world.. Yume has to put a stop to this! '' ''With her dreams, she'll fight for idols and happiness! She receives a Heart Wing, infused with dreams and love, and Crystal Star Fragments, needed to revive the world of Aikatsu! '' ''With these strange items..Yume becomes a '''Pretty Cure?!' ''Cure Aile will bring back the world of Aikatsu and become a Top Star! ''Our new shining Aikatsu!, Star☆Wings Pretty Cure!, is about to begin! '' Characters Cures Puri4 Yume Nijino/ - The main cure of Star☆Wings PreCure. She is a cheerful girl and is full of curiosity. She later becomes a member of the 26th and 27th generations of the legendary idol unit, S4. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Idol wings and stars. Her theme color is pink. Laura Sakuraba/ - The second cure of Star☆Wings PreCure. Laura is a fearless person who takes on the role of a big sister with an impertinent edge to it. She is also the type to act before properly thinking about the action. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Idol stars and protection. Her theme color is blue. Mahiru Kazumi/ - The third cure of Star☆Wings PreCure. Mahiru is Yozora's younger sister, and has a similar aptitude for modeling. She has a mature aura that makes her difficult to approach. Later on she becomes a member of the 26th and 27th generations of S4. Her pretty Cure alter ego is , the Pretty cure of Idol Wings and Romance. Her theme color is magenta. Ako Saotome/ - The fourth cure of Star☆Wings PreCure. Ako is highly and rightfully confident in her abilities as an actress and at first sight seems to be calm and collected, but is actually easily flustered, temperamental, and has a tendency to act like a cat and attack people when angry. She later becomes an S4 member for the 26th and 27th generations respectively. Her pretty cure alter ego is , the Pretty cure of Idol Wings and cuteness. Her theme color is lime. S4 Hime Shiratori/ - The fifth cure of Star☆Wings PreCure, and first member of the S4 team. Described as an "overwhelmingly idol-like idol", Hime has a sweet and tender personality. She is also a polite and elegant person. Hime is also described as an airy and gentle person, and sometimes shows a naturally absent-minded side of herself. Her pretty cure alter ego is , the Pretty cure of Idol Wings and hope. Her theme color is sky blue. Tsubasa Kisaragi/ - The sixth cure of Star☆Wings PreCure, and second member of the S4 team. Tsubasa is described as being a reliable person. Although she has a cool personality and a strong outer appearance and might seem strict at first, she is very kind deep inside and is popular amongst the juniors. Her pretty cure alter ego is , the pretty cure of Idol Wings and reliability. Her theme color is dodger blue. Category:Fanseries Category:Fanseries by Megumi Category:Fanseries by Hikari Category:Fanseries by Lulu Category:Hikari Aikawa Category:Series by Megumi Category:Series by Hikari Category:Music Themed Series Category:Wings Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Idol-themed series Category:User:StarryShimmer Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori Category:User:AmitieChanFever Category:User:PrettyCureForLife Category:Series Category:Lulu's fanseries